Mission Spice
by FieryDefiance
Summary: 8 years after hogwarts. Hermione's a sassy stripper and Harry is an agent. when a
1. Unexpected Reunion

Hermione and Harry do not belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling yada yada yada. You know the drill. Anyway. This takes place about 8 years after they graduate Hogwarts. Want to know how old they are? DO THE MATH! J/K. I love her Mione's character change so if you don't = p. Now on to the fic....  
  
  
  
Hermione watched him enter the club from behind the curtain and grinned evilly. She hadn't seen Harry Potter for at least 4 years ever since Ron died in the accident with Voldmort. He probably wouldn't recognize her. Perfect little Hermione now a stripper in a muggle club. She had done the whole teacher thing and it had dulled her and since she had that fight with her parents well.. But that was the past and she had changed. Her hair was longed and straight. She had gotten her tips died red and her eyes had a tinge of green mixed in with the brown. She also had gotten a navel ring a tattoo of a star in a flame on her left shoulder. Her legs were long, perfect, and slender. Her skin was tanned golden because of her vacation in the Bahamas. Hermione tugged on the leather skirt that matched the boots and vest then picked up her whip. Boy was he in for it, she thought as her cue music started and the walked on stage.  
  
Harry sat at the bar hand around his beer. It had taken him forever to locate Hermione and it had surprised him when she told him to meet her here. Maybe she already knew what was going on and was trying to lay low but a strip club in New York of all places. He had to admit he was eager to see his old best friend. He could just imagine her. A teacher in some school, coming in in a tasteful gray suit her hair in a bun. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer and turned his eyes to the stage just as the song "I Love Rockin-Roll" started and his mouth dropped open. Hermione strolled on stage looking gorgeous. Long legs, really long, sexy legs in a skintight suit.  
  
She strutted around the stage spinning herself around the pole rolling her hips the whole time. As she moved down the pole her shirt came open reveling a black lace bra covering large breasts and Harry could feel himself drooling. She ran her hand down her body leaning against the pole and the skirt dropped down to her feet reveling a matching G-string. She crouched rolling her whole body now. She brought her hand up unclasping her bra and it dropped she stood again and moved to the back of the stage and bowed just as the music ended and the curtain closed.  
  
Hermione grinned as she stepped out of the shower and pulled on her blue jeans. She couldn't wait to see Harry and find out what he thought. Maybe she might even have some fun before she found out what he had called her for. She pulled the tight T-shirt and walked through the stage door towards the bar. Harry watched her as she sat down nest to him.  
  
"So hot stuff, miss me?"  
  
"Hermione, you.you-"  
  
"Not as quick as you use to be."  
  
Harry's head cleared. "Screw you."  
  
That's better. So," she said ordering a beer. "What did you want me for?"  
  
"Are you sure it's ok to talk here?"  
  
"Of course it is. No place safer." She took a sip of the beer. "Except maybe prison but."  
  
Harry sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "We have a problem."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"You've heard of the Brantox Charm?"  
  
"That pretty little pendant that's suppose to bring creatures of the Apocalypse to the person who wakens it?"  
  
"Yea. That."  
  
"Uh-huh. What about it?"  
  
"It's been taken."  
  
"Oh. Damn we're screwed." She sipped her beer again. "So Mr. I'm an agent for the ministry has to get it back."  
  
"Exactly and he needs your help."  
  
"Wait a second. Hold the phone. My help. Why my help?"  
  
"We need someone who understands how it works. We also need someone who can get into the place where it is."  
  
"It's called a book. Why can't you get some other agent to read up on it."  
  
"We burned the books to keep anyone who got it from using it."  
  
"That was kinda stupid." Harry glared at her. "Ok, ok. So I'm suppose to do all the brainy, technical crap, right?"  
  
"If you wanna put it that way, yea."  
  
"And I'm getting what out of this."  
  
Harry perked and eyebrow. "Ginny said you changed, she was right. I can offer you 10 thousand."  
  
10 thousand! If she got that she could quite this job, get a house and rub it in her parent's faces. She was doing cartwheels inside but outwardly she kept her cool look.  
  
"Deal. But, I want a cat suit and a reason to use it."  
  
"You mean you want to help steal it."  
  
"Damn skippy. Practice."  
  
"You've stolen?"  
  
"Don't ask. And I want you."  
  
"What do you mean me?"  
  
Hermione grinned seductively. "You'll see. So when do we start."  
  
"First we have to get out of here. Can you get leave of absence of something."  
  
"No problem. How far away is this place where they're got this charm thingy."  
  
"Ah.maybe about 8, 9 miles."  
  
"It's in New York!? Boy they've really done it this time." Hermione shrugged. Fine be right back.  
  
Harry watched her turn and walk back towards the stage door. Ginny was absolutely right. She had changed. Drastically, he just couldn't figure out whether it was for better or worse. He couldn't help noticing something stirring in him. It was only desire wasn't it. No living man wouldn't want her. And maybe even a dead man or 2. Just desire.. Wasn't it? 


	2. Temptation

Harry sat amused as Hermione let down the top on his black convertible. The landscape went by in a blurr as he sped towards the hotel.  
  
"Remind me again why we can't get this thing tonight." "First of all. The woman who has it has securities we have to.alude. Magical and electrical. Next we have to find out exactly where the charm is. Then we have to form a-"  
  
"Ok, ok. I get it. What was this chicks name again."  
  
"New York's rubbed of on you. Her names Lana Norm."  
  
"Norm.I'm not gonna comment. So what's for dinner."  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you ate already."  
  
"I did and hour ago and I'm hungry."  
  
"Do you eat like that everyday?" Hermione nodded. "Why aren't you big as a house."  
  
"Metabolism and stripping take a lot out of you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I still can't believe you're a stripper."  
  
"I'm good at it, you have to admit." She stretched out her long legs. "Besides I didn't have much experience to do anything else here."  
  
"Why didn't you stay with your parents?"  
  
"We had a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We hated each other."  
  
"Why? Since when."  
  
"Since I stopped teaching and wanted to travel. Over protective parents wanted me to stay so I rebeled, got tips, pierced, got a tattoo, and slept with a guy twice my age."  
  
"Twice your age!"  
  
"Yea I think that pissed them of most."  
  
She is so different, Harry thought as he watched Hermione stare out the window. So am I? But she's REALLY different. He parked the car in the hotel's lot and get out watching Hermione do the same. He dug in his pocket for the key as the stepped into the elevator.  
  
"What floor?" Hermione asked looking up and down the rows of buttons.  
  
"8th and please don't press all the buttons up to 8."  
  
"Ok. I'll so all the buttons below 8 after we got out." She did and Harry supressed laughter as he opened to door to his room.  
  
"Very nice," Hermione said stepping it. The floor was carpeted with dark red carpeting and the walls were a pale pink. A door led to a bathroom and a table seperated 2 queen sized beds. Hermione flopped down on one. "You know. I'm gonna have to go shopping if I'm gonna do this spy thing."  
  
"How did I know." Harry say on the bed pulling of his shoes.  
  
"Maybe you're phycic. Or phyco. Never know which one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hemione stoop kicking of her heels and stood infront of Harry looking at him directly. Harry looked back eyebrow perked.  
  
"Ok Harry, you bastard. What's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's something wrong I can tell." "Oh just because I've changed there's something wrong? You should talk!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act surprised. I come to see you years later and you're.you're a wanna-be temptress."  
  
"Wanna be! I'll show you a wanna be you ass."  
  
Hermione moved towards Harry and pushed him back against the bed her body pinning his down and kissed him. Electrisity shot from her lips to his and she pulled back shocked.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked breathing hard.  
  
"I don't know. But lets try it again." Tugging at his lips with her teeth. "Touch me." He shuddered and pulled her closer to him giving back. 


	3. Kali

Ok, next chapter. I love this story. I do own Kali.well not exactly she's dedication to my best friend and counter part so I am giving Kali to her but I created her so.ow my head is hurting, just, just here's the story.  
  
Hermione yawned and blinked her eyes open. She sat up and the blanket slid of her. Harry wasn't there. That was strange. She stood and pulled on her jeans then shirt wonderingly. Then looked for her shoes.  
  
"Damn it I took them of right over here." She bent down looking under the bed irritated just as the door opened.  
  
Hermione looked up. "You should be tired. You were really exercising last night."  
  
"Meow." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him putting on her shoes.  
  
"So we shopping today?"  
  
"We have to find somewhere else to stay. Lana knows we're here."  
  
"Oh crap." Hermione sighed. "Fine come on. I'm driving."  
  
"You're driving." Harry sputtered as she picked up the keys. "Where too?"  
  
"We can't go to my apartment so we'll stay at a friends for a while."  
  
"A friend?" He followed her out and into the elevator. "You really should explain."  
  
"No time. I want clothes and you're wastin time. We can talk at Kali's"  
  
"Kali?"  
  
"The friend," Hermione said sliding into the drivers seat and had the car started before Harry even got in. "Oh hell yea, this is gonna be fun."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Hell on wheels. Don't like the way I'm driving get of the sidewalk." She slammed on the gas and the car shot forward.  
  
"Hermione are you crazy?"  
  
"You need to ask?"  
  
She turned a corner almost flipping the car over and Harry prayed for a stop sign as she turned another sharply. It wasn't 5 minutes before he felt sick and it wasn't 5 minutes before she stopped.  
  
"That was fun. Wanna do it again?"  
  
"Get out of the car." She laughed and stepped out and Harry followed. They were parked infront of a 2 family house. The top looked empty but he could hear loud music playing inside the bottom. Hermione walked up the porch and Harry followed only a step behind.  
  
"Are you sure we can tru-" He broke of as the music cut of and the door opened. In it stood a tall leggy African American woman with long dark hair. Her hazel eyes we mischievous and she had a bright smile on her face. She wore a pair of flare jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with the word Foxy spelled out on it in gems.  
  
"Hermy!"  
  
"Kali!" Hermione launched forward and hugged the woman laughing. "Now let us in before I blow up your home."  
  
"Don't make me kick you out on the curb," The woman said. "Come on in." She walked into he house and Hermione and Harry followed shutting the door. The first room they entered was the living room. A stereo sat above a large TV and a couch sat inched from the TV. A doorway indicated a kitchen and Harry couldn't see down the hallway.  
  
"You look great. And your ass has grown another foot."  
  
"You know you love it," Kali said with a wink and smiled at Harry. "So what have you brought me?"  
  
"Ah, ah. Leave him alone. He comes in peace."  
  
"Oh all right. But we could always have a three-some." Harry just stared.  
  
"Kal, we need to stay here for a while."  
  
"You know you can, Sweetling. Why, what's up?"  
  
"We've got business with a bitch."  
  
"Ah." She looked at Harry. "You're quiet. Speak?"  
  
"If I have something to say," Harry said.  
  
"He speaks on command. I hope he's house trained. Let me just go get my crap out of your room. And get Wolf of the bed." She disappeared down the hall.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "Well?"  
  
"She's.wow. Are you sure we can trust her."  
  
"With our lives."  
  
"Which may be the case."  
  
"Don't make me ask her to shoot you. She will."  
  
"I'm sure," Harry said just as a large gray and white Wolf-hound shot into the room and tackled Hermione.  
  
She yelped and fell backwards. Harry wet to get his wand but then saw She was laughing and it was licking her face.  
  
"Wolf? Wolf! You can have her later, I get first dibbs Come!" The dog stood up and went to Kali. "Big puppy." She grinned. "I have to go out to the office real quick."  
  
"K. I have shopping to do. Bring back a pizza? "You better." Kali hugged Hermione again winked at Harry and walked out grabbing her jacket as she did.  
  
"Office?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Yea. She's a consultant."  
  
"I can not see that in that woman. Consulting."  
  
"See later," Hermione said petting Wolf who stretched out on the floor. "Shop now." She dragged hi out the door.  
  
"I'm driving this time." 


	4. Berdet

Firebolt: Thanks. My friend is being smug because people like her character. Maybe I should kill her off. Lol, j/k  
  
Sexy_Kitten5000: I dun like the personalities (obviously). Thanks for the attitude compliment  
  
Sassy: as if I hadn't noticed  
  
Mya14: Thanks ^_^  
  
  
  
Hermione sat back in the car eating out of a Chinese food container. Harry looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you at like that all the time? You got Chinese and pizza!"  
  
"Never doubt the allure of an egg roll." She looked in the back of the car at the bags. "To bad I didn't get the bikinis. And I still say we should have got Kali those pumps." Harry drove faster.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as the car pulled back infront of Kali's house and she got out. Kali got up from her place infront of the TV and took the pizza.  
  
"It's about damn time."  
  
"Please. I hope you break out from all the oil"  
  
"No you don't." Kali sat down rolling up a piece of pizza.  
  
"Kal do you still have that laptop."  
  
"Yea it's in that cabinet under the TV. Help yourself."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione opened the cabinet doors and pulled out a large square computer laptop and clicked it on. Harry crouched down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing." He asked watching her type in Lana Norm's name.  
  
"If Lana has the charm it will probably either be in her home or business. So I'm looking for them." She typed for a minute or too before exclaiming. "Found it. Ha! Take that Bill Gates. She has a lot of security in her business apartment. 7th floor."  
  
"Can you tell how many do with the electrical security system?"  
  
"About 3." She typed for a moment more. "We can't bring down the system we need the key to turn most of them off."  
  
"The key?"  
  
"Hey I know Lana's business. She called for consulting on her security. I told her to make 2 keys and keep one and give the other to someone she trusted. What's this all about her security?"  
  
"Wish you hadn't told her anything. She's stolen this really important charm and we have to get it back."  
  
"Ah. No more info. If someone comes looking for me and asks if I know anything I want to honestly say no."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Do you know who she gave the extra key to?"  
  
"Um. Berdet something."  
  
"Berdet Smorn? I know him. He's opening that new electronics' company. He's having a party an hour from here tonight."  
  
"He probably carries the key with him everywhere, so if we can get somebody to.get it off him."  
  
"You mean sleep with him and steal the key why he sleeps? Don't look at me I'll be busy scanning Lana's business for magic and I don't think you're his type. So that leaves." They looked at Kali.  
  
"What? Don't look at me! I am not sleeping with some guy just so you fools can get your costume jewelry back."  
  
"Kal it's really important." "You don't even have to sleep with him," Harry said. "I can give you a drug that will put him to sleep."  
  
Kali groaned and sat back on the couch. "Do you realize how risky this is."  
  
Hermione sat besides Kali and hugged her. "Please."  
  
"Fine. But you both owe me dinner. A BIG dinner."  
  
"Ok. We're going to have to go in like a Harry's angels type disguise."  
  
"So basically we're his bitches. Fine but I am not the Lucy."  
  
"Do you have a dress?"  
  
"A dress.I think. I haven't worn one of those in a loooong time." She stood and Hermione followed her.  
  
"Get a tux." She shouted at Harry before he heard the door close.  
  
"Kali you look great come out." Hermione stood in the living room in an off the shoulder dress in black with silver at the hem, neck, and waist. Her hair was done up and a few strands framed her face. Harry stood against the wall looking irritated.  
  
"No!" Kali yelled from the bedroom. "I hate dresses. Dresses should die!"  
  
"You said you would! Get your cute ass out her before I kick it!"  
  
Kali grumbled coming out of the room and into the living room. Her dress was midnight sky blue with sequence forming a rose across the dress. The back was out revealing a large Panther tattoo. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and sleek and shiny.  
  
"See you're hot. Harry's staring at you like you're a side dish."  
  
"Harry's senile. I'm gonna trip on this hem and fall."  
  
"Of course you will sweet." Hermione said pushing Kali out the door. "But not until you get the key." They slid into the car.  
  
"Notice the whole Charlie's Angels irony of this?"  
  
"Yea some plot." (All look out at Fiery for a second before turning back)  
  
"I still think I should drive." Hermione said and Harry started of. 


	5. the Key

Ok, u guys asked for it (some of u anyway) here's chapter 5.  
  
  
  
"Remind me again why I'm here," Kali asked as the stepped into the main room of the building. Waiters moved around carrying platters wit drinks.  
  
"Because you're helping a greater cause?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because you're a good person?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Cause you're getting free dinner."  
  
"That's the on." Kali picked a slim glass of champagne of a tray and took a sip of it. "She where is this guy?"  
  
Hermione scanned the room. "Over there." She pointed at a tall man dressed in a dark black tux. His hair was dust brown and she could see his blue eyes from all the way across the room. A gold watch flashed when it caught the light.  
  
"Whoa," Kali said giving Hermione the glass. "Ok the dinner you owe me just got smaller and ah.dun wait up." She started across the room.  
  
"Shouldn't we-" Harry started but Hermione shushed him and pointed watching amused.  
  
Kali walked towards Berdet looking as if she was overwhelmed by everything and if Hermione didn't know Kali, by the look she had on her face she would assume there was nothing between her ears but air. Kali suddenly tripped pitching forward.right into Berdet's arms. Hermione held back a laugh as Kali flirted.  
  
"Step one, the seduction is complete." Harry said with a half smile.  
  
Hermione grinned and turned to face him. "Hers maybe." She moved closer so they were and inch apart reached behind him.and took his keys. "I'm driving." She turned and walked out grinning at Harry followed.  
  
Hermione yawned and sat up in the bed. Harry was still asleep beside her. She turned and looked at the clock. 9:37 flashed in neon green. She stood and pulled on a pair or shorts and a long T-shirt that covered them then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked out of the room into the living room and looked around. Kali still wasn't here. She bit her lip a bit worried when she felt arms slid around her waist and lips on her neck. She smiled and turned Harry stood there in his jeans but no shirt.  
  
"Energetic aren't we."  
  
"Depends on what the energy is. Hermione.I love you, damn it"  
  
"Say it again. Without swearing at me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you too." He bent to kiss her when she heard the front door open.  
  
"No sex on my carpet. I just had it cleaned." Keri said grinning evilly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You just ruined a Kodak moment."  
  
Kali laughed walking into the kitchen and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and poured frosted flakes into it.  
  
"So did you get the key?"  
  
Kali tossed a small silver to Hermione then poured milk in with the cereal. "Of course I did. Where's the sugar?"  
  
Hermione caught the key and smiled at Harry. "Cat suit time." 


	6. stealing the stolen

Thanks so much to all u who reviewed. Harrys1girl, u rule! You reviewed 3 times!!! Kisses to all my reviewers and raters. Thanks so much I really like hearing what u have to say. (ok enough mush) Any requests for other stories I should write fan fic for? I dun wanna do all Harry Potter. Ok that's it. Thanks again~  
  
"I still can't believe you wore that. And you're eating pizza in it."  
  
Hermione smiled and moved so the black cat suit stretched and picked up another pizza slice. "There is ALWAYS time for pizza." She bit into it hungrily.  
  
Harry looked out the window of the car. "The lights should go out in a second." The building was tall at least 10 stories and mostly windows. "Are you ready."  
  
Hermione pulled out the key. "Ready."  
  
Harry looked Hermione up and down. "Where were you keeping that key?" Hermione grinned and winked at him and at that second the lights when out in the building. "Lets go."  
  
They climbed out of the car and to the side of the building Hermione counting the windows to the right floor. "Do it." Harry pulled out his wand and muttered something and they started to rise. "If I fall, I'm using you as a cushion." Harry smiles as they stopped at a window and Hermione pulled a glasscutter from her purse and cut the glass out of the window. Harry muttered something else and the glass disappeared. Hermione went in a perched on the windowsill and looked around.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"There are sensors on the floor we have to turn them of. Hermione looked around. A box with a keyhole was by the door. "Stay there." Hermione took a breath and jumped over the floor and onto a chair by the bow. She put in the key and twisted. The sensors on the floor flared red for a second then disappeared.  
  
Harry jumped in onto the floor. Nothing happened. "Great job. Come on." He moved towards the doors. Touched a hand to the doorknob. When nothing happened. He opened it and went in. A transparent silvery wall went from the ceiling to the floor. "What is it?"  
  
"Scramble barrier. Step into it it's mix your limbs around."  
  
"Well.that sounds uncomfortable."  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the barrier and muttered something. The barrier flicked, held, then vanished. Hermione walked forward towards a pair of glass doors. Behind them it looked more like a bedroom than an office.  
  
"Wait. I thought you said there was at least 4."  
  
"There are." Hermione went into the room looking around. "In the whole building. Wow look at all this stuff in the closet."  
  
"Hermione focus." Harry said. "Look there it is." Harry pointed to a silver circle pendant with a red ruby sun in the middle. It was sitting on a dresser. Harry went to pick it up.  
  
"No don't!" Hermione snatched his hand back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It has an invisible box type field around it. Put your hand in it you lose the hand and the alarms go off." Hermione dug through her purse and pulled out a mirror.  
  
"This is not the time to do your make-up!"  
  
Hermione huffed. "Men are so narrow minded." She put the mirror in the air next to the pendant. Hermione then saw the pink walls around the pendant but all the space behind the mirror was empty. "Hod this." Hermione said indicating the mirror and Harry held it. She took out the pendant and slid it into her purse then pulled out a play jewelry necklace and placed it where the pendent had been. "A little gift."  
  
Harry pulled the mirror away and the box was back. Harry moved through the door but froze when he saw Hermione crouched infront of closet. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione pulled out a pair of black leather boots. "You wouldn't let me get Kali those shoes so I'm gonna take these." Hermione slid them into her purse and they went out. They were out in seconds Hermione switching back on the security. 


	7. The Proposal

Ok here's here's next chapter. And thanks to all u who reviewed for boosting my ego ^_^  
  
p.s.: I need requests for another series, tv show, ect I should write a fan fic for.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We got it. I still can't believe we got it!" Hermione sat back looking at the pendant. "I think I would like doing this all the time."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled up infront of Kali's house. The lights were all out. He looked at Hermione curiously.  
  
"Maybe she's sleeping." Harry shook his head and pulled out his wand as they got out. Hermione went forward and opened the door. "Turn on the light." She reached over and flipped on the light switch.  
  
A tall woman with long curlly blonde hair and eyes a deep black color stood behind Kali holding her by the hair, wand aimed at her heart. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Move and she dies." The woman said. Her voice was raspy.  
  
"Lana, let her go."  
  
The woman, Lana, grinned. "Harry dear, where's my necklace."  
  
"I have it." Hermione pulled out the pendant which flashed gold and fiery red. She looked at Kali who's head was down and it looked like her lips where moving. "Let her go."  
  
"Give it to me. Or she dies before-" Lana suddenly froze. The blood drained from her face leaving it pale. Her grip on Kali's hair broke and she fell over. Dead.  
  
"Harry how did you-"  
  
"It wasn't me." He turned to look at Kali who was standing up fixing her clothes and glaring at Lana. "Who are you?"  
  
She looked at him then glanced at Hermione. "Kaliana Merlin Star. One of the last Mages."  
  
"Kali?"  
  
Kali looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Wasn't supposed to tell Herm." She kicked Lana in the ribs with her heel. "But I also wasn't gonna get killed by this bitch or let her get your little charm either."  
  
Harry started pacing. "I have no idea how we're gonna explain this to the ministry."  
  
"Just tell them," Kali threw her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You had help from a very talented, adorable, friend. And besides all that paperwork you'd have to do otherwise when you have a wedding to plan."  
  
"A wedding?" Hermione looked. "What wed-" She looked at Harry who glares at Kali.  
  
"Sure spoil the surprise." He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. A gold ring with a star shaped diamond sparkled inside. "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "You're not gonna get down on your knees and pledge eternal love for me."  
  
"Like hell I'm not."  
  
Hermione laughed and hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes. Of course I will."  
  
"This is perfect." Kali sighed. "And you have a baby on the way too."  
  
"A baby?" Hermione tried not to faint.  
  
Harry looked at Kali. "Who are you? Miss Cleo? Why don't you just tell us what we're going to name the-" Hermione cut him off with a kiss.  
  
Kali smiled and moved to the couch and Hermione though she heard her whisper "Blaise" 


	8. The baby

*Sigh* The end. The very last chapter. I had so much fun writing this. I'm considering writing a sequel but it will be with Harry and Hermione's daughter as the main character. Should I? If you want me too please say so. Anyhoo here it is..the last chapter of Mission Spice.  
  
  
  
"Stop hogging my god-daughter." Kali tickled the baby that Hermione held in her arms. Hermione smiled leaning back in the chair.  
  
"I'll hog her all I want. And unless you want to push out the next child I have I'm hogging that one too."  
  
Kali laughed. "Pretty baby. I can't wait till she gets older and I can spoil her. Then you and Harry will try to unspoil her and she'll hate you and love me so ha!"  
  
"Get out of my house." Hermione laughed. Then heard the front door open and Harry walked into the bedroom.  
  
"There's my baby factory." He hugged Hermione.  
  
"You get out too now." Kali moved back so that Harry could get to his daughter. "I'm still mad that I can't go to work."  
  
"The baby need you here still. Once she's older Kali can watch her 24/7 and you can go back to being Agent look at me." Hermione threw a pack of diapers at him and he ducked laughing. "She's beautiful sweet heart. Just like you."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked down at the baby she held. "Did you hear that Blaise? Daddy thinks you're beautiful." 


End file.
